1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a light fixture, and more particularly, with a type of light fixture which can be readily interconnected with additional light fixtures coupled together in longitudinal series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly connecting a number of elongated light fixtures serially to provide illumination over an extensive length of a room is known. However, the means employed to interconnect adjoining light fixtures are cumbersome and are spaced by gaps which do not provide a pleasing appearance and do not provide uniform light intensity along the length of the assembled light fixtures. A light fixture assembly which includes a light fixture and a support system for supporting the assembly from a ceiling or a wall is also known. However, the known support systems employed for this purpose are of a type that secure the light fixture rigidly to a supporting surface. This type of support system does not permit adjustable positioning of the light fixture or to accommodate various lengths of light fixtures.